Who pursues perfection?
Bienvenidos a Who pursues perfection? En donde nada '''es lo suficiente perfecto para los concursantes. Las primeras pruebas serán facilitas (MENTIRA) y las que quedan más complicadas (VERDAD). Los jueces daran una puntuación '''del uno al diez, teniendo en cuenta la originalidad, el nombe, la presentación y demás. Con esa puntuación se calculará la media, esa media será su puntuación. Un concursante puede ser expulsado y cuando tengamos la mitad o más de concursantes expulsados se harán pruebas para los expulsados para que vuelvan a entrar. Tambien escogeremos a un concursante al azar cada 2 pruebas y ese concursante tendrá una pequeña desventaja sobre el resto.' '''Se harán Fakes, sobre todo. Concursantes * --KyuHyun & DongHae ♥ Archivo:Grovyle_dormido.pngELF Forever 규현 20:12 4 may 2013 (UTC) *link=Usuario:Puffle|60pxlink=Usuario discusión:Puffle|40px '~''' See Me Around 20:36 4 may 2013 (UTC) *Archivo:Dialga_mini.gif El tiempo nunca se detiene, ¡aun así háblame cuanto antes!Archivo:Togekiss_mini.gif 20:41 4 may 2013 (UTC) *Archivo:Lucario_mini.gifArchivo:Torterra_mini.gifLukariop is a new DarraptisoMy dex 1ºMy dex 2ºAnd my historyArchivo:Absol_mini.gifArchivo:Rotom_mini.gif 20:50 4 may 2013 (UTC) *NEKO talk to me * Hydre *I don't wanna love to burn (discusión) 15:08 6 may 2013 (UTC) *Archivo:Eevee_icon.png Archivo:Leafeon_icon.png ^.^ Déjame un mensaje|Lee mi saga ^.^ Archivo:Glaceon_icon.png Archivo:Eevee_icon.png 22:59 6 may 2013 (UTC) *TheDarkUser (discusión) 12:19 9 may 2013 (UTC) Jueces * Pokémonmaster7770 (discusión) 20:11 4 may 2013 (UTC) *Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 20:12 4 may 2013 (UTC) *Archivo:Gothorita.gif Franminero: Si los sueños no pudieran cumplirse no existirían ( Mira mi Dex! ) I Love Gothitelle''' Archivo:Gothitelle_icon.gif 20:15 4 may 2013 (UTC) *Archivo:Vileplume Caminando for Vile.gif Walk Walk, Little Vileplumes Archivo:Vileplume Caminando for Vile.gif 20:27 4 may 2013 (UTC) Tabla de puntuaciones Prueba 1 Bien, en esta prueba deberéis hacer un fake tipo fantasma de aspecto humanoide. Bien, la parte difícil: el fake debe estar '''completamente boca abajo.No vale hacer el fake normal y luego darle la vuelta. El plazo de entrega es desde el 16/5/2013 al 20/5/2013 *Naneko: *Puffle: center 8D ¡ɹǝǝl ǝp sɐʇɐɹʇ ǝnb sɐɹʇǝl sɐʇsǝ oɯoɔ! ,sǝʌǝɹ lɐ ɐʇsE *TogekissChallenge5: Archivo:Revoul.png Los ojos y la boca se mueven libremente por su cuerpo. *Lukariop: Goverse, el Pokémon Al revés.Este Pokémon naciódel espíritu de una gótica.No se sabe por qué, pero siempre está boca a bajo levitando, y, lo que es más raro aún:aunque el pelo se le pone para abajo,¡ su flequillo está como si estuviera de pie.Para hacerlo primero puse al revés a Jynx y finalmente, lo modificé, no hice un fake y luego le dí la vuelta. *El Neko: *Hydre: Creenigry, el Pokémon pesadilla. Este pokémon es muy y extraño, puede aparecer en lugares abandonados o poco poblados, dicen que si vez directamente al ojo de este pokémon tus mayores temores se volveran realidad. Este fake lo hice a mano y a si como esta no tuve que girarlo ni nada, su cuerpo esta parado en el techo pero su cabeza esta retorcida para causar mas temor XD, *Sagradaophanimon: *TheMartin00: *TheDarkUser: Valoraciones Prueba 1 Naneko Poke: Lo siento pero 0 Nico:- Fran: No hiciste tu trabajo... Te doy 0 puntos :( Vileplume: Puffle Poke: Me gusa mucho pero no tiene mcho de humanoide... Te doy un 7 Nico: Me gusta el toque que le has puesto, aunque siento que le faltan un poco de sombras. La lampara es genial. 8 puntos. Fran: Está bien, la forma me da dudas, pero me gustó bastante, sobre todo el candil jeje, y muy original con lo de las letras LooooooL... Te doy 8 puntos Vileplume: TogekissChallenge5 Poke: Bueno... No es muy humanoide que digamos pero almenos es mejor que los que no hicieron nada. Te doy un siete, no me convenció Nico: No es humanoide, aunque definitivamente tiene un buen toque, es divertido y tiene buenas sombras. 8 puntos Fran: LoooL, ciertamente no me dió mucho miedo jaja, pero está muy bien, muy buenas luces n.n, quizás demasiado sencillo, pero nada mal... Te doy 7 puntos Vileplume: Lukariop Poke: Me gusta mucho pero no se, no se. Tiene pinta umanoide pero no es muy terrorífico. Te doy un 8. Nico: La cara parece una boca a primera vista. Esta bien, pero trata de poner menos bases para la proxima. Se que las auras no tienen sombra, por lo que pudiste haberla hecho mas pequeña. 7 puntos. Fran: Me encanta, es el que más aspecto humanoide me dió de todos los Fakes que hicieron, aunque el tipo fantasma no le encajaría a la perfección, pero aun así está muy bien... Te doy 8 puntos Vileplume: El Neko Poke: na de na Nico:- Fran: No hiciste tu trabajo... Te doy 0 puntos :( Vileplume: Hydre Poke: Me encanta!!! Te quedo un poco amorfo pero esta bien, es sencillo terrorífico y sin bases. Te doy un 9 Nico:Esta algo grande, y tiene sombras algo extrañas. Pero esta muy bien. 9 puntos. Fran: Es increible!!! Está muy bien, te quedó genial y eso se valora jeje, y destacar mucho la cabeza hace que de bastante miedo... Te doy 9 puntos PD: Por la culpa de tu fake no pude dormir estos días >:V (?) Vileplume: Sagradaophanimon Poke: na de na Nico:- Fran: No hiciste tu trabajo... Te doy 0 puntos :( Vileplume: TheMartin00 Poke: tanto costaba?? Nico:- Fran: No hiciste tu trabajo... Te doy 0 puntos :( Vileplume: TheDarkUser Poke: invisible o inexistente?? Nico:- Fran: No hiciste tu trabajo... Te doy 0 puntos :( Vileplume: La eliminada es Naneko porque dijo oficialmente que se iria de la wikia. Prueba 2 Bien, en esta prueba tienen que hacer una quimera con dos Pokemon "vecinos" (que sean mencionados uno tras otro) en esta cancion y su linea evolutiva (es decir si hacen a Scraggy + Minccino, tienen que hacer tambien a Scrafty + Cinccino). Entre mas dificil sea mas puntos tendran. Suerte! Tienen hasta el 10 de junio. *Puffle: center Ahora yo terminar con la preevo y evo. Es Vanillish - Eelektrik, y están seguidos en la canción. ESTO SER CREATIVO c: *TogekissChallenge5: *Lukariop: *El Neko: *Hydre: Archivo:Prueba_2_hy.png *Sagradaophanimon: *TheMartin00: *TheDarkUser: Categoría:Concursos Categoría:Eventos